Epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), a kind of receptor tyrosine kinases, is over expressed and/or mutated in most tumors. It can control the tumor growth by signal transduction and is closely related to the angiogenesis, invasion and metastasis of tumor. EGFR is an important regulatory factor in cell growth, differentiation and survival, members of which include erbB-1 (EGFR, HER1), erbB-2 (EGFR, HER2), erbB-3 (EGFR, HER3) and erbB-4 (EGFR, HER4), and these members have similar structure consisting of extracellular receptor ligand domain, single-strand transmembrane domain and highly conserved protein tyrosine kinase domain, with the function of the receptor as well as the ability of converting extracellular signal into intracellular effect directly as a novel transmembrane transit mode. Once combined with specific ligand, EGFR is activated by autophosphorylation of relative tyrosine kinase, resulting in activation of intracellular signal transduction pathways. These pathways of signal transduction include: activation of Ras protein kinase and mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) leads to activation of multiple proteins in the nucleus involving cyclin D1, thereby leading to DNA synthesis, cell growth and differentiation. Excessive activation of the growth factor receptors makes cell proliferation out of control, therefore, induces various types of excess proliferative diseases, such as non-small cell lung cancer, cancer of breast and head, etc. Since inhibition of epidermal growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases has been proved to be of value in regulating cell replication out of control, it becomes the therapeutic target for novel antitumor drugs.
Chinese patent CN 103102344 A (publication number) have disclosed the structure of 4-[(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)amino]-7-methoxy-6-[3-[(1R,6S)-2,5-dioxa-8-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonan-8-yl]propoxy]quinazoline in example 6 of specification, page 57, and the structure is shown as Formula (II). The compound of Formula (II) has a high inhibition activity against EGFR, and can be used for treating proliferative disorders.

However, the patent described above has not disclosed salt of the compound of Formula (II), hydrate of the salt and crystalline form thereof.